קובץ:IL GIARDINO DI NINFA - Il miglior video di YouTube - HD
Description © CLAUDIO MORTINI ❀ A volte veniamo a conoscenza di certi luoghi che appartengono alla nostra terra leggendo pubblicazioni estere. Il New York Times, ha eletto il Giardino di Ninfa il più bello e romantico del mondo. La maggior parte degli italiani non ne conoscono neppure l'esistenza. Eppure questo giardino, che si trova a Cisterna di Latina, al confine con Norma e Sermoneta, è stato dichiarato Monumento Naturale dalla Regione Lazio. E' un giardino storico di fama internazionale. Si tratta di un tipico giardino all'inglese, iniziato da Gelasio Caetani nel 1921, nell'area della scomparsa cittadina medievale di Ninfa, di cui oggi rimangono soltanto diversi ruderi, alcuni dei quali restaurati durante la creazione del giardino. I primi abitanti di questo luogo arrivarono nell'VIII secolo, quando l'Imperatore Costantino V Copronimo concesse a Papa Zaccaria questo fertile luogo. L'habitat è formato dal fiume Ninfa, da un lago e tante piante. A ricordo del passato storico, rimangono i ruderi di numerose chiese: San Giovanni, San Biagio, San Pietro fuori le mura, San Salvatore e Santa Maria Maggiore, che spuntano dietro le siepi e si confondono con la natura, ma che danno un aspetto molto romantico al giardino. All'interno del giardino di otto ettari si possono ammirare 1300 specie tra cui 19 varietà di magnolia decidua, betulle, iris acquatici e aceri giapponesi. A primavera i ciliegi ornamentali fioriscono in maniera spettacolare. Dal 1976 è stata istituita un'Oasi del Wwf a sostegno della flora e della fauna del luogo. Il nome Ninfa deriva da un tempietto di epoca romana, dedicato alle Ninfe Naiadi, divinità delle acque sorgive, costruito nei pressi dell'attuale giardino. _______________________Sometimes we are aware of certain places that belong to our earth by reading foreign publications . And ' the case of the New York Times, which has elected the Garden of Ninfa 's most beautiful and romantic in the world. Most Italians do not even know existed. Yet this garden , which is located in Cisterna di Latina , on the border with Norma and Sermoneta , was declared a Natural Monument by the Lazio Region . It ' a historic garden of international renown. It is a typical English garden, started by Gelasius Caetani in 1921 , in the disappearance of the medieval town of Ninfa, several of which remain today only ruins , some of which have been restored during the creation of the garden. The first inhabitants of this place came in the eighth century , when Emperor Constantine V Copronimo granted to Pope Zachary this fertile place . The habitat is formed by the River Nymph, by a lake and lots of plants. In memory of the historical past , are the ruins of numerous churches : St. John, St. Blaise, St. Peter's Outside the Walls, St. Saviour and St. Mary Major , which rises behind the hedges and mingle with nature, but they give a very romantic garden . Within the eight-acre garden you can admire 1300 species including 19 varieties of deciduous magnolia , birch , water iris and Japanese maples. A spring ornamental cherry trees bloom in spectacular fashion . Since 1976 he has been set up in support of the WWF Oasis of the flora and fauna of the place. The name derives from a nymph of Roman temple dedicated to the Naiad nymphs , gods of spring water , built near the present garden. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו